cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Farrin
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Nation Information Farrin Free States is a medium sized, well developed, and aging nation with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Taoism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Farrin Free States work diligently to produce Iron and Water as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Farrin Free States to open new rehabilitation centres across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Farrin Free States allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Farrin Free States believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Farrin Free States will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Genesis of the Nation The Farrin Free States was founded by Farrin Xies on February 11th 2009. His primary desire was to find a strong alliance that he could contribute his skills and that his young nation could likewise profit from. For this reason, he beavered away feverishly on the considerable amount of recruitment messages he has retrieved in order to find such alliance. New Pacific Order 300px|center On February 11th 2009, Farrin applied for NPO membership. Gandroff asked Farrin what he would do if the NPO were no longer the strongest alliance on Planet Bob; Karma war hadn't become a reality at that time. Farrin simply replied: "Whether or not NPO was #1 or #342114, I would still want to be a member." The application procedure revealed unambiguously that Farrin had complete confidence in Pacifica's wisdom and her members' as he stated himself: "I trust that my superior wouldn't order me to do something that wasn't necessary, and I would further trust that, if harm befalls me while acting for the NPO, I will be taken care of." When Gandroff asked him if he were a team player, Farrin responded: "I do believe that I am able to work with anyone. Like I've said already, I consider myself an easy-going, fun-loving kind of person." His sincere and conclusive answers lead Gandroff to believe that Farrin would be an enrichment to the New Pacific Order and hence approved his application on February 15th 2009. After he successfully joined the NPO and gained full membership, Farrin applied for a number of jobs. He joined the Tech Corps as a tech procurer, tasked with buying and selling tech to the older and larger nations of Pacifica. He also joined the Diplomatic Corps as an ambassador to Legion. His work in the Diplomatic Corp was so successful that he received a promotion to the rank of Diplomatic Consul, where he helped Bobby Fischer to maintain the NPO's diplomatic efforts to the White and Multi-Colored spheres and alliances, by overseeing the ambassadors on both sections. He has been appointed Diplomatic Special Envoy who oversees a team of ambassadors to various alliances and serve as the senior ambassador to all of the alliances under his command. One of his most memorable moment was, in fact, when he applied to become a Scribe. MaskofBlue set him the task of writing about the unusual topic of Digiorno pizza. Having turned his work in, Mask found it so excellent she published it to the Body Republic, a glorious achievement for Farrin. Farrin also took up a position in the Academy, becoming an instructor with the task to accept respectively deny applications as well grading those who have completed the exam in order to see whether they can become full members of the Order. When the Academy underwent a refit, Farrin was promoted to the new rank of Professor and has hitherto to assess the quality of the applicants to the Order and decide who is worthy of joining the Academy and perhaps becoming a full member of the NPO. He also joined Media Corps as a scribe, writing articles and publishing them for The Pacific Press as well as other productions. Additionally, Farrin has been promoted Dispatcher for the Tech Corps and was responsible for overseeing the flow of tech and money to procurers. He resigned from dispatcher's office due to the abundance of other obligations. As a result of his achievements and efforts, Farrin has been called to join the Military Intelligence of the New Pacific Order for that he works as a Field Agent. Friendship and Camaraderie Farrin feels not just glad to call Pacifica his home but also a lot of friends within the New Pacific Order, namely far too many to list them. Future Aspirations "I'd like to continue to grow my nation. I've recently become nuclear capable, and I want to finish my nuclear arsenal. I'd also like to advance further in the Diplomatic Corps." Professions past and present Diplomatic Corps The Diplomatic Corps is renowned the world over for establishing solid friendships and allies, the Imperial Ambassadors of the New Pacific Order Diplomatic Corps travel the Cyberverse to build and maintain relationships with the hundreds of different alliances all over the world. Representing the NPO alliance and spreading the light of Pacifica's culture. Farrin is currently the Imperial legate in the Diplomatic Corps.He is a step below being a Foreign Affairs Imperial officers. As a Legate, Farrin handles the day to day matters of the Diplomatic Corps. Military Intelligence The ideal of the Military Intelligence department is to keep an eye on the events and actions in the cyberverse to identify, locate and assess situations that could potentially compromise the security of the New Pacific Order and the safety of her members. The growing number of alliances, rogues, and groups that wished to harmed the New Pacific Order prompted it to be created.The ultimate goal of the Military Intel department is to keep the New Pacific Order from harm. The day to day duties of the Military Intel require the maintenance and input of information into information systems to allow MilCom and other leadership to make quick and timely decisions based upon current and future threats and situations. Farrin is a tactical analyst in the Military Intelligence. As a tactical analyst, he leads the different sub sections of Intel and oversee the work done in them by the field agents. Academy 300px|center The Imperial Academy of the New Pacific Order is an institution that has the final say on which recruits may enter the alliance and which recruits may not. The Academy is where recruits study on everything that has to do with the Order, from Francoism to our Emperor Cortath and when recruits feel ready they will then take an exam where all that they have learned will be tested to the limit. The recruits are only fully accepted as members of the Order when they pass the said exam. Farrin is a Professor in the Academy. As a Professor Farrin accepts or denies applications along with performing his past duties as instructor Military Command Military Command are the people who organise the NPO's war and military efforts, leading NPO Battalions into war, and preparing its defenses against any threat that rises. Battalion NCOs and Lieutenants are soldier's first point of contact within the military when a situation arises. Lieutenants and NCOs are there for a reason - to lead and help members. Above the Lieutenants and NCOs sit the Colonels, and one step above them is the General of the Pacific Army, he last step in the chain of command (named "High Command") before the Imperial Officers of Military Affairs. Caius Alexandrian's duty as NCO is to assist Lt Iceknave running Alpha Batallion. Farrin is currently a NCO in the Military Command.Farrin is at the very beginnings of his military career in the NPO. He is attached to the Battalion Lts and help run the battalions alongside them, freeing up the Battalion Lts for other work Job tags War History Asked which moment was the most memorable one ever, Farrin answered: "My most memorable moment has to be 4-20-09, when we declared war on OV and started the Karma War. There was a real sense of excitement that night." During his tenure, he has been in the Jarheads War and the Karma War. During Karma war he was brought to ZI twice by Pacifica's enemies but he kept on fighting bravely. Category:People of the New Pacific Order